Caught in a Triangle
by DemureteSeeker
Summary: (This take place after the Tartaros Arc.) Lucy is tired of coping with everything. With Fairy Tail disbanded and Natsu leaving, her life gets flipped over. Lucy is stripped of the place which she could always proudly call 'home'. What is she supposed to do now? Can she really gather back her pieces and turn her life around?
1. Fairy Tail's Disbandment

**Hello everyone! This is my second time writing a fanfiction about Fairy Tail. If you don't mind I would really appreciate it if you could check out my other story, 'Endless'. Please don't forget to review or follow! Thank you.**

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Lucy!" Levy yelled, her hands waving in the air. Lucy could only merely lift her hand in reply and smile weakly at her. Levy looked worriedly at her, with great difficulty she turned to go back to her house.

The incident with Tartaros was over leaving some of the Fairy Tail guild's members scarred emotionally. Unfortunately Lucy couldn't escape from being scarred. "Aquarius…" she whispered, Lucy felt Aquarius's broken key.

Too many sacrifices were made; too many losses were to be handled. Lucy felt for something in her jacket and took out a letter.

"Stupid Natsu!" grumbled Lucy. She clutched the piece of letter in her trembling hands.

 _'I'm going off on a journey to train with Happy. I'll be back after a year. Tell everyone at the guild for me won't you?_

 _See you after one year!_

 _Natsu & Happy' _it read.

Lucy walked to the bridge which was right across her house. She grabbed the rails of the bridge and sighed.

Lucy closed her eyes and let go of the emotions which she had kept hidden so carefully deep inside her heart. "Why?"

"Why did you leave me?" whispered Lucy. Her bangs covered her expression as tears came streaming down her face.

Lucy wiped her tears off with the end of her sleeve, "Come back soon…" She said to no one in particular as she turned around to go back to her house.

* * *

"What are you saying master?" Lucy's eyes widened, she was unable to apprehend what was happening. The other guild members also had the same reaction.

Master Makarov merely shrugged and repeated what he had said, "I think it's time for Fairy Tail to disband."

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing; she felt her knees buckle under her weight. Gray stood beside her and supported her.

"Why, Master? Master?!" The members bellowed. Some even shed tears for their guild which would be disbanded quite soon.

Makarov looked down and frowned, "Why can't you listen to me brats! When I say that the guild is disbanded it is DISBANDED!"

The guild members quietened at this, Erza approached Master Makarov and bowed to him.

"Thank you for being a wonderful Master to me. I will never forget Fairy Tail." Erza said, her eyes cast down to the ground.

Master nodded and said nothing. As Erza turned to leave, Gray reached out a hand to stop her.

"What are you doing? Don't you love Fairy Tail?" Gray asked. Erza didn't look at him, instead she said, "I love Fairy Tail. But if Master says that Fairy Tail is no more… then I shall leave."

Gray snapped and pushed Erza, "What is wrong with you?!"

"Shut up!" Erza trembled; she moved her bangs so she could cover her tears. "You're not the only one who's devastated, Gray. Even I…" She stopped speaking and shook off Gray. Erza turned and walked away from her guild.

Lucy could only stare at Erza's retreating figure. She glanced at her right hand where her guild mark was located.

Was this really happening?

Soon enough, even Mira and the rest of the Strauss family stood up and bid goodbye to their Master. As the sun started to go down, the rest of the members followed suit.

When Lucy closed her eyes and opened them again, only Juvia and Gray were remaining. Gray scratched his head and growled in frustration.

He put a hand on Lucy's shoulder and looked away, "Lucy… I think this is the end of the road."

Lucy nodded slowly and locked eyes with Gray, "I understand. Goodbye, Gray," she forced herself to utter the last words.

He looked as if he wanted to say something but he hesitated and left Lucy. Juvia looked up and saw Gray going away, "Please wait, Gray-sama. Juvia's coming with you!"

It was only when the master stood in front of her that Lucy realized the truth. Fairy Tail was gone. She had no place to return to or call family again.

"Lucy, I'm sorry for everything… but please understand me." Makarov whispered. Lucy gazed at the Master and was surprised to see him crying.

Lucy said nothing and got up slowly. It hurt her heart to see her Master crying.

She moved closer to the master and bowed down to him, "Thank you for everything", whispered Lucy.

* * *

"What am I supposed to do now?" She wondered out aloud to herself. Lucy had a lot of things to consider about now that Fairy Tail was disbanded.

Lucy had to look for a job, perhaps a new guild but just thinking about it made Lucy feel nauseous. A new job maybe, but definitely not a new guild…

Lucy crumpled and lay down on her floor, unmoving. She was already missing Natsu and Happy. Why didn't they take her with them?

Lucy rolled over and looked around her room. She could spot her letters peeking out of their box. Lucy took them out and emptied the box of the contents.

Lucy didn't know exactly what she was doing but she picked a letter randomly and ripped it apart. She kept ripping the letters until a photograph fell out of the poor letter.

Lucy grabbed the photograph and peered at it. Natsu was gazing at her with those cheerful eyes he owned. He had a huge smile on her face and seemed to be looking at her.

But his eyes looked empty, Lucy felt herself fill with dread. She was hit with the harsh reality, what was she supposed to do now?

She threw the photograph away; Lucy clutched her head and screamed. She continued to scream until her voice began to sound hoarse. She stopped screaming when she spotted Aquarius's key glinting under the fading sunlight.

Lucy gasped and sobbed, "I'm sorry…" She wiped her tears and picked the photograph. Lucy smiled wearily and brought the photograph closer to her.

"I'll be waiting for you."


	2. Lucy's New Job

**Hello, everyone! Please review or follow and thank you for your support! I'm sorry for the late update since I'm still an inexperienced writer I found it hard to manage time while juggling two stories at a time. I do hope that you will like the new chapter!**

* * *

Lucy felt as if the word 'Rejected' was written on her face. She was denied the job position due to her previous affiliation with Fairy Tail.

The guild's reputation was making things harder for her. It wasn't her fault that Fairy Tail was so destructive!

Lucy sighed and opened the door to her house. She always expected to see Natsu in her house. He would sit on her couch with a smug look on his face and wave at her.

Lucy missed those days.

She looked around and tidied her things a bit. Lucy was in trouble with her landlady because of her rent. Was it time to leave this place and look for another? Lucy didn't want to leave but she felt that she had no choice.

Lucy decided to give it one more day if she couldn't find a job she would have to move to somewhere else. She remembered that she had no food left when her stomach grumbled.

"Damn it." Lucy cursed softly; she turned to her bed and flopped down. Lucy closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep her hunger off.

* * *

"I'm telling you, I'm different from most of them!" pleaded Lucy.

The manager looked hesitantly at her, "Okay, I understand. I could at least-"His words were cut off by a big blast.

Lucy turned her head just in time to dodge a piece of flying rubble. But unfortunately, the manager wasn't so lucky. The rubble hit his head with a loud thud.

Lucy was horrified to see blood dripping from his forehead, "A-re you okay?"

"I changed my mind. Get out of here!" The manager yelled brandishing his feather duster. Lucy gulped and ran out of the store.

"That caused a big explosion."

"It certainly did, due to your stupidity."

"Hey! I'm not that stupid!"

Lucy's ear perked when she heard the conversation. There were people coming from the exploded area. She suddenly felt angry, it was her last chance on getting the job but they blew it away with their stupid magic.

Lucy gathered her courage and stopped them from leaving, "Where do you think you're going?!"

"Excuse me?" A cold voice said.

Lucy looked at the speaker and was taken aback. It was Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth, then the person on the right…

"Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney!" Lucy said out aloud.

"Hey! You know our names, are you our fan?" Sting replied his grin cheeky as ever. Lucy bit her lip and looked at Sting defiantly, "I am not your fan."

"Then who are you?" Sting challenged her. Lucy frowned and jabbed him in the chest. "I'm Lucy. And I'm not some fan of a cocky, arrogant brat!"

Sting sputtered and took a step back, "What did you say?"

Rogue suddenly chuckled attracting Sting's attention. "Rogue! It's not funny," reproached Sting.

"I'm sorry… it's just that it's so… true." Rogue was still laughing but he paused suddenly and looked at Lucy.

"Lucy? Lucy of Fairy Tail?"

Lucy pursed her lips and nodded slowly affirming Rogue's suspicions.

Sting's eyes widened in surprise, "Didn't Fairy Tail disband?" Rogue made a pathetic expression at Sting and kicked him in the shin.

Sting howled and grabbed his leg in pain, "What did you do that for?"

Rogue said nothing and peered at Lucy, "Um… are you okay?"

Lucy nodded again because she thought she was going to vomit if she opened her mouth. Sting glanced at Rogue and Lucy in a silent confusion. Then he seemed to get it.

Sting glanced at Lucy guiltily and said, "I…uh, I'm sorry for before and I hope-"Without warning, Lucy started to cry.

"You jerk! You made a girl cry!" Rogue smacked Sting in the head. "I didn't do anything!" protested Sting.

Sting looked around in alarm, in a haste he took out a handkerchief and handed it to Lucy who accepted it gratefully.

Lucy wiped her tears with it and sniffed, "I'm sorry… It's just that I feel under the weather these days."

She glanced sideway and seemed to remember why she was crying in the first place.

Lucy scowled at Sting and jabbed him in the chest, "It's because of you! You and your friend blew up this place and took away my job opportunity!"

Sting blinked twice, unable to understand. Then it hit him. "Gee… I'm so sorry." Sting flashed a quick charming smile at her hoping it would win her over.

Lucy stared at him disbelievingly and clenched her fists. Rogue seemed to sense danger and quickly stood in front of Sting.

"It's fine if we find you a job, right?" Rogue said.

Lucy thought for a while and nodded, "I guess so. But how are you going to find me a job?"

Rogue scratched his head in frustration, "We'll think about it later…"

Sting piped up from behind Rogue's back, "How about at the Sorcerer Magazine? I heard that they're hiring people."

Lucy considerably brightened, "Really? I'll try there. Thanks!"

Sting looked at Lucy with wondering eyes, "I don't get it. Why are you so intent on getting a job? You could just join a guild."

Rogue swore quietly and kicked Sting again in the shin. Sting howled again and glared at Rogue, "I'm your master damn it!"

Lucy laughed weakly, "Rogue, thanks but you don't have to go that far."

Rogue looked away in embarrassment and tugged on his collar. Lucy turned to Sting and locked eyes with him.

"Even if I join a guild I wouldn't be happy. Do you know why? Fairy Tail's my only home and will be forever. Do you understand?" Lucy asked softly.

"Thanks for everything. I hope to see you again." Lucy waved at them and turned around to go. The two could only gaze at Lucy's retreating back...

* * *

"You have a recommendation…" Jason said, glancing at the resume in front of him.

Lucy started and reached for the resume,"It's true. I have a recommendation…" Lucy scrunched her eyebrows, who would recommend her? She thought about Rogue and Sting but dismissed it for some reason.

"Cool!" Jason shouted, "You're officially the member of Sorcerer Magazine."

Lucy let out a sigh of relief and broke into a smile,"Thank you so much!"

* * *

A few months passed since her job at the Sorcerer Magazine and Lucy was trying to enjoy every moment she spent writing on her reporter notepad.

Lucy didn't get the chance to thank Sting and Rogue so she hoped to meet them soon. The pay was modest but it was enough for her to get by.

As Lucy walked around the town, she caught sight of a group people huddled around together in front of the market.

"Excuse me, but what is happening?" Lucy asked a person who was observing the situation just like her.

"It seems the owner of that market has a huge amount of debt to pay but he couldn't pay it." The person said.

Lucy nodded and was about to approach them but stopped abruptly. Even if she approached them how would she help?

Then suddenly a loud crash caused the onlookers to scatter. Lucy rushed forward to find an old man bleeding from his arm profusely with a man hovering over him.

Lucy looked at the man and growled; he was a mage. It angered Lucy to see a mage injure an unarmed person.

A cry could be heard and heads turned in that direction. Lucy turned her head sharply and saw a little girl running towards them.

"Grandpa!" The little girl fell to her knees and shook her grandfather who was unconscious. Lucy opened her mouth to warn her but her voice wasn't working properly.

She could see the mage raise his hand to form a magic circle in the corner of her eyes, "Damn it!" Lucy rushed forward grabbing the girl and pushed her away.

The magic circle activated and the ground started to shake. The onlookers started to panic and bumped into each other creating more chaos.

Lucy gritted her teeth and grabbed her keys; she quickly unhooked one of the keys and raised it in front of her. Something seemed to surround her and Lucy let out a cry. Chains started growing out of the ground and bound her painfully.

Lucy tugged at the chains but it didn't budge. The black mage laughed hysterically, "You're a weakling! What did you hope to achieve by poking your nose in this?"

Lucy glared at the mage and gripped her key harder. "Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Loke!"

A warm glow surrounded Lucy and Loke appeared in front of her. "Please defeat this mage!"


	3. Rogue

**Hello everyone! Sorry that it took so l** **ong for me to update. I was kind of preoccupied with my other story. Please don't forget to follow, favorite or review! Thank you so much!**

* * *

"Cool! You were so awesome!" Jason yelled, pumping his fist. Lucy startled out of a daze and could only mutter thanks to him.

Jason smiled at her for a brief moment but it vanished suddenly. He stood and reached for the coffee pot next to her; they were in his office.

Lucy was suddenly conscious of him; he didn't have the usual stupid expression on his face so it made her feel nervous.

Jason sighed and crossed his fingers, "Listen, I know you were previously a mage before but you're a reporter now. You have to act like one."

Lucy stiffened, "I know, I'm sorry… I will do better next time." She had a hunch about what he was going to say next.

Jason shook his head, "You still yearn to be a mage, and after all you still have the Fairy Tail mark on you."

Lucy covered her right hand hastily, she looked away feeling guilty. "I promise I won't mess up. Please…"

Jason looked up and massaged the bridge of his nose, "Fine, come to think of it, I have a really important job for you."

"What is it?" Lucy perked; she felt relieved to hear that she wasn't fired.

"It's a really cool job! You get to interview mages at the Grand Magic Games!" Jason bellowed excitedly as if the grim conversation that happened between them never existed.

Lucy felt herself deflate a little but she shook her head, "That's great! Thank you for giving me a second chance."

Jason pumped his fist, "You're welcome, but this is your last chance! Otherwise you'll be kicked out in a really cool way!"

Lucy laughed warily and gripped her skirt with her clammy hands, "I'm sure I will. I'll do my best interviewing the mages!"

* * *

Lucy groaned; she was tired of interviewing mages all day. It was her personal thought but without Fairy Tail and Sabertooth the GMG was really boring. For some reason, Sabertooth didn't participate in this year's GMG.

She took out her notepad for the umpteenth time today and started reviewing her notes. Lucy was grateful to Jason for giving her a second chance and she was not going to get fired in a _really cool_ way, Lucy decided.

"Is that you, Lucy?" Lucy turned around so abruptly that she almost dropped her notepad. She was surprised to see a young girl with cat ears looking up at her.

"Um… who are you?" Lucy asked. The young girl looked familiar for some reason, perhaps it was her ribbon...

The girl huffed and pointed to herself, "I'm Carla, have you forgotten already?" Lucy frowned, unable to recognize her when Carla suddenly disappeared behind a puff of smoke.

Lucy widened her eyes when she saw a white cat with a pink bow tied at its tail standing. "Carla!'

Carla nodded and transformed back, "Yes, it's good to see you too," she replied curtly.

Lucy smiled at her and looked around, "So… where's Wendy?" Carla shrugged elegantly and pointed towards to the stadium, "It's her turn now."

Lucy looked at Carla questioningly when the stadium suddenly erupted in cheers. Lucy craned her neck to get a better view, "Wendy?"

She could see Wendy clearly, Wendy was standing beside Sherria, Lucy recognized. They were holding hands which they raised causing the stadium to erupt in cheers once more.

Lucy blinked in confusion, "Why is Wendy standing there?"

Carla rolled her eyes and showed off her new guild mark which was placed on her left hand, "We joined Lamia Scale."

Lucy bit her lower lip and clutched the pen tightly she was holding, "Is that so?" Her voice shook slightly. "But what about Fairy Tail?"

Carla stood solemnly beside Lucy and spoke, "I know… but we can't wait forever for Fairy Tail. Lucy, you should join a guild while you can."

Lucy pursed her lips and adjusted the strap of her bag absentmindedly. Carla looked at Lucy and sighed, "I understand that you're waiting for Natsu but he's coming back after a year, Lucy."

"And it's him, we're talking about. Natsu might not even come back." She added.

Lucy smiled a bit sadly, "I know… I miss him, Carla."

Carla smiled uncertainly at her and attempted to change the mood, "By the way, did you know that Levy became a magic council member?"

Lucy laughed at this, "Seriously?" Carla nodded, pleased to see the change in Lucy's expression, "And guess what? Gajeel also became one!"

Lucy's eyes widened from amusement, "What?! No way, Levy must be so happy that Gajeel's with her.

Carla smirked and straightened her hair, "So is Juvia, I heard her from a trusted source that she was traveling with Gray."

Lucy grinned, and cheered as Wendy managed to land a hit on the opponent with her air magic. "It's nice to hear that everybody's doing great."

Carla nodded and patted Lucy's back, "The match's almost over. I have to go to Wendy."

Lucy nodded, "I also have to go and interview mages. I guess… see you one day?" said Lucy, outstretching her right hand to Carla.

She shook it firmly and smiled at her, "One day…"

* * *

Lucy sighed and closed her bag with a tired expression. The last mage she had to interview was... obnoxious she had to say. She shuddered when she remembered the way the mage stared at her breasts. Lucy had to resist the urge to poke his eyes out.

She groaned as she tried to lift her bag, it was full of souvenirs she received from the mages she interviewed.

Lucy thought about throwing it but it seemed like a waste. It seemed like a valid option at that moment and it still was…

"What are you doing?"

Lucy's head turned around so fast that she had a crick in her neck, "Wha- Oh… hey Sting."

"Where's the enthusiasm blondie?" Sting asked, looking over her back and spotted the souvenir stuffed bag.

"In the trash and for the record, you're blonde too." Lucy muttered crossly.

Sting smirked at her and reached for the bag, "What's this?" Lucy stepped aside, "Souvenirs… wait, don't ope-"

"Oops…" Sting had picked the bag upside down letting the contents fall to the floor with a loud crash. Lucy winced because she was sure there was a crystal ball in there.

Sting raised both of his hands instinctively, "Sorry, didn't mean to do it."

Lucy grumbled and bent down to pick up the contents, "Help me pick these up then."

Sting sighed and as he bent down he slightly peeked at Lucy whose frown was clearly visible, "Is there anything wrong?"

Lucy widened her eyes in surprise; she didn't know that Sting could ask questions like that.

She smiled slightly at the question and replied back, "Everything's wrong..."she sighed and continued, "I'm not even sure if this is the right job for me. I should be in a guild but… I just don't know."

Sting nodded and closed the bag without saying anything; he seemed to be thinking something.

Lucy wet her lower lip and pushed back her hair, "Anyways, thanks. I have to go now."

Sting looked at her and hesitated, "You know what? Why don't you just join our guild?"

Lucy's mouth fell open in surprise, "That's… a thought. Wow, thanks for asking but-"

Sting cut her off impatiently, "I'm serious, Lucy. Why don't you give it some thought?"

Lucy was going to decline but relented under his intense gaze, "Okay… I will. Thanks."

Sting grinned, "Great! See yo- Rogue?!" He exclaimed in surprise as the young shadow dragon slayer hurtled towards him.

"I was looking for you. Get your ass back at the guild!" Rogue barked to Lucy's amusement.

Sting visibly paled and ran for his life. Rogue clicked his tongue in annoyance and jumped when he turned around to see Lucy standing right in front of him.

"Uh… hello, Lucy-san." Rogue blurted. Lucy laughed, "That was quite a scolding you gave him!"

The corner of Rogue's lips curved ever so slightly which Lucy recognized as a smile. Lucy smiled sweetly back at him causing the tip of his ears to turn a tinge of pink.

"I'll get going now, see you Rogue." Lucy spoke; she bent down and picked the bag. Rogue nodded and looked at the bag which was threatening to rip. The way the bag bulged in Lucy's hands slightly intimidated him.

"Er… I can carry that bag for you if you want."

* * *

 **I would greatly appreciate it if you could follow my community, 'Nocturnal Love'. It's fine if you don't because I just started it a few days ago. It's a community dedicated to RoLu, StiCy, ZerLu and all those other unorthodox couples! And if you find any grammar mistakes in any of the chapters please do tell me because I feel really bad when I discover a mistake.**


	4. Sabertooth

**Hello, everyone! Thank you all for the reviews, I really enjoyed reading them. I'm afraid that this chapter isn't very long, but I wrote it after days of pacing around my room thinking of what to write. Please don't forget to review or favorite!**

* * *

"Thanks for your help, Rogue." Lucy smiled gratefully at him; they were standing in front of her house. Rogue nodded slightly and set the bag down in front of her door.

Lucy leaned back and looked at him, "So… where's your exceed?"

"Frosch? He's back at the guild." Rogue muttered. Lucy tilted her head and thought of some things to say. The silence was too uncomfortable for her.

Rogue sighed, "Well, I should get going. Goodbye, Lucy-san."

He turned to leave but Lucy stopped him, "Do you want to come inside and have a cup of tea?"

Rogue stared at her and was prepared to decline her request when Lucy added, "Please, it would make me happy."

Rogue inhaled a bit sharply and looked at Lucy, "Well, then. I guess I have to take on your offer."

Lucy smiled and opened the door wide enough to let them both inside. Rogue ducked his head and entered, carrying the bag beside him. He set it down once again once they were in the living room.

Lucy went to the kitchen and started boiling the water. Rogue stood around awkwardly, not knowing where to sit when he finally decided on a chair which was placed by the window.

Rogue looked around and caught sight of a picture frame which was faced down on a table. Feeling curious, Rogue got up and glanced at the picture frame. It was positioned oddly as if the owner had made it face down on purpose.

He looked behind to see if Lucy was still in the kitchen. For some reason, he felt that if he looked at the picture frame he would be intruding on something personal.

But he had an acquisitive mind.

And nothing could stop him from finding things he was curious about.

'Just a peek,' Rogue thought as his hand hovered above the picture frame.

He quickly slid his finger underneath it and lifted it slightly. He tilted his head and saw a flash of pink. His ears perked up as he heard Lucy slightly humming to herself in the kitchen.

He quickly lifted it higher and his eyes widened when he realized who it was. He wondered why would Lucy hide a picture of Natsu. They seemed pretty close he remembered. Especially at the Grand Magic Games… after Minerva had beaten her.

Rogue felt sick suddenly and let the picture frame resume its original place. "Rogue?" He jumped and turned his head.

Lucy smiled at him and set the tray on the table, "I also brought some cookies if you want some."

Rogue let out a sigh of relief, "Ah, yes. Thank you."

* * *

"Hey, I'm hungry."

Rogue opened his eyes and glared at Sting. "What?" Sting raised his hands in alarm, he had forgotten that Rogue was really cranky right after he woke up.

Rogue grumbled and kicked Sting in the stomach, "Get out," He ignored Sting's crude hand gesture directed towards him.

He took off his shirt which was plastered with sweat and stepped into the bathroom. He quickly turned the tap on and the cold water came pouring down. When he finished he slipped into his new clothes and went downstairs.

Sting was lying face down on the sofa, "I'm hungry, Rogue!"

Rogue rolled his eyes and reached for the apron which was thrown on the chair carelessly, "Shut up." He hung it on a hook properly as he went towards the fridge and took out the leftover pasta which was wrapped in foil. He also took out some vegetables and placed them on the counter.

Rogue washed his hands quickly and started cutting the vegetables for a salad. Sting who was watching from afar grinned at this; it never failed to amuse him.

"You would make a perfect wife, Rogue," Sting smirked at him. Rogue turned sharply and pointed a knife at him threateningly, "Shut up."

Rogue frowned, a fine crease settling above his eyebrows, he hated -no, he despised being called a perfect wife by Sting.

* * *

"Are you really sure that you want to quit?" Jason asked. He looked at the blonde mage who was standing in front of him with her jaw clenched closed in a determining way.

Lucy paused for a moment before nodding again hesitantly. Yes, she wanted to quit this job, interviewing mages were not only tiring but also extremely vexing for her.

Jason pursed his lips and brought his hands together, he felt a bit regretful that Lucy was quitting, after all, there have been several praises for his newest employee remarking about her sense of humor and quickness.

But Jason decided not to mention them to her, one of them was particularly vulgar… it was about Lucy's breasts.

He nodded and carried on with the usual procedure. Most people didn't quit their job right away after a few weeks. But in Lucy's case… she was a mage and mages tended to be unpredictable, Jason thought as he remembered Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail was certainly the most eccentric guild he had ever seen. Jason wistfully remembered the days when Fairy Tail was still a topic to cover. Although the guild was disbanded Jason hoped that Fairy Tail would once again appear on the front page of every newspaper.

"Good luck, Lucy Heartfilia," Jason said it. He didn't quite understand himself why he said the sentence 'Good luck', but he felt that she was going to be needing it.

Lucy flinched at the sound of her surname but quickly smoothed it over that Jason thought it was his imagination.

She smiled at him and bowed again before she made her way towards the train station where it would soon take her to Sabertooth.

* * *

 **I still don't know whether to make it a RoguexLucy fanfic or NatsuxLucy fanfic. Or even StingxLucy fanfic. I'm sure that the story will decide for itself but if you want any of your favorite pairings to have a moment then please tell me. I promise to write and include a scene, even if it's not good enough. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone. I'm really sorry for the late update. I was sort of busy with my other story, 'Endless'. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review or follow! Thank you!**

* * *

Lucy raised her fist hesitantly and knocked on the massive doors of the previously strongest guild of Fiore. The door opened slightly and Lucy grabbed the handles and pushed it.

She stepped forward and clenched her fists, she was feeling extremely nervous. No one had noticed the blonde celestial mage. Lucy looked around and spotted Sting sitting on a stool, he was holding a bottle of liquor and laughing like a maniac.

She made her way towards him but was stopped by Rogue, "Hello, Lucy-san. I don't think it's best for you to meet Sting by the way," he said hurriedly.

Lucy raised an eyebrow feeling confused, "What?"

Rogue tilted his hand and motioned her to follow him, "He's a bit…intoxicated." Lucy smiled in amusement, she thought that he was the type to handle his liquor well, like…Cana.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Rogue asked.

Lucy flinched, her cheeks started to redden, "Well, I… Sting mentioned that I could join Sabertooth if I changed my mind about joining a guild…"

Rogue blinked and almost broke into a smile, the corner of his lips slightly turned up. "So, you're joining Sabertooth?"

Lucy nodded hesitantly, "Yeah, I guess so.

Lucy sighed and looked at Rogue, his attention was directed to somewhere else, he was yelling at some guild member to stop throwing peas at the window. He seemed more like a guild master than Sting who was now making his way towards them drowsily.

"What's up?! You're doing a great job… at this," Sting grinned, nodding to Rogue and put his arm around Lucy, dragging her closer so that she could smell his breath; it smelled strongly of liquor.

Lucy put a hand on his face to push him away, but Sting caught her hand before she could push him and leaned in closer. He smirked, revealing his shark-white teeth, and bent his neck slightly so that his lips were firmly pressed against hers.

The temperature dropped suddenly in the guild, their eyes darted from their childish master to the blonde visitor.

Rogue just watched the outrageous scene with his mouth slightly open, while a furious red blush was starting to creep up Lucy's neck.

Lucy stiffened and stepped back in horror, her face was now a shade of tomato red, she pointed accusingly at Sting but words were unable to escape from her mouth.

She stuttered and struggled to breathe, no man had ever kissed her like that. Heck, it was her first kiss and it was taken by some drunken childish master.

Lucy stomped her foot in frustration and punched Sting in the jaw so hard that Sting toppled over and lay unconscious on the cold hard floor

Rogue flinched and snapped out of his daze, his eyes widened in anxiety as he regarded the heavily breathing mage. "I- uh, Lucy-san?" Rogue started nervously and reached out a hand which Lucy slapped away.

"I'm okay!" Lucy shouted as she trembled with embarrassment; she wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out.

Rogue took back his hand alarmingly and shoved it into his pocket meekly, "er...shall we go to the office then?"

* * *

Lucy sat down on a chair and fanned herself with her hand, her cheeks were still red from earlier, Rogue could see.

He bent down and rummaged for the guild stamp, Sting didn't clean his office for a few months that all the important documents were cluttered everywhere. Rogue growled softly in annoyance as he finally found the stamp he was looking for under a pile of old newspapers.

He got up and gave her an outstretched hand in which Lucy slipped hers into. Rogue grabbed the hand gently and turned it over, "What color would you like?"

Lucy bit her lower lip and thought for a moment, "Pink… yes, I would like pink."

Rogue nodded dazedly and placed the stamp over her hand, he distinctively remembered that her previous guild mark was also pink in color.

He smiled at her and lifted the stamp revealing her new guild mark. Lucy blushed slightly when she saw his smile, she didn't think that Rogue could smile like that.

* * *

"I am so sorry!" Sting apologized, he bowed down deeply in front of Lucy. Rogue sighed and looked away, he picked up Frosch and went out of the room.

Lucy looked down at Sting and bit her lower lip, what was she supposed she to say? She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in.

"I… Sting, it's alright. And besides, you were drunk right?" Lucy shrugged and said. She put her hands in her pockets and looked away meekly, he didn't need to know that it was her first kiss…

Sting raised his head and made a relieved expression, "Ah… I'm really sorry Lucy… thanks," he stood up and looked at her, "So… did you join the guild?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Lucy grinned and showed him her hand, "Yeah!" Sting fist-pumped and cheered, "Yeah!"

* * *

"Do you have a place to live?" Rogue asked he stirred the spoon in his coffee cup slowly.

Lucy dropped the sandwich she was eating suddenly, "Uh…no…" She didn't think to buy or rent a place. Lucy had only canceled the lease of her house.

Rogue nodded, "I thought so… well, if you want… you could stay at our house," He fiddled with his thumb and hesitated.

Lucy frowned for a moment, "Is that alright? I mean, I don't want to intrude on you…" Suddenly the door opened with a loud bang, "I'm hungry!"

Sting looked around and saw the half eaten sandwich on Lucy's plate. He made an effort to grab it but Lucy snatched it away before it could even touch the tips of his fingers.

"Oh no, you don't!" Lucy yelled, she lifted the plate above their heads. Sting grumbled and flopped down on a chair, "Come on…"

Rogue rolled his eyes, "Sting, Lucy-san's going to stay at our house for a while."

Sting gaped at him in surprise but quickly closed his mouth, he put a hand on his chin and stroked it, looking as if he was thinking, "Well… I'm okay with it, but she has to do chores of course."

Lucy nodded and smiled, "Of course, I'll do them."

Rogue leaned back in his chair and looked pointedly at Sting, "You don't even do your chores, I do it for you don't I?"

Sting made a hurt expression, "I do my chores! Sometimes… or… maybe not," he grinned at Rogue sheepishly.

"He doesn't do his chores!" Frosch chirped while Rogue looked fondly at him.

"Well, don't worry about other things, we're rarely at home anyway so you can use it like your own." Sting clasped his hands and told Lucy.

Lucy nodded, "I'm really thankful to you guys." Sting sniffed and grinned at her, "Don't mention it!"

* * *

"Ah… I miss Lucy's bed!" Natsu yelled, he stomped the ground in frustration. He was so used to her bed that sleeping on the ground was starting to get painful for him.

Happy nodded, "Aye… Lucy's bed is really soft!"

Natsu grinned at his feline partner and started a small fire by blowing his breath on some dry branches. Happy took out their sleeping bags and placed them close by the fire.

Natsu sighed and crawled into his sleeping bag, once he was settled in, he looked at the night sky and tried to search for a constellation Lucy had told him about. But the sky was so full of stars that it was hard to know which one was which.

He gave up in the end.

Happy rolled over and looked at the stars too, "Natsu… it reminds me of Lucy… I miss her a lot."

Natsu nodded silently, he missed her too. He missed her scent, her voice and her Lucy kick for some reason. Natsu bit his lower lip as he was overcome by homesickness. It wasn't like him to be feeling like this.

Was it because their important comrade wasn't there beside them? Was Natsu wrong to leave Lucy alone?

No, he shook his head as he thought, training could get dangerous for her. And Natsu didn't want to place her in any unnecessary danger.

He looked up once again and marveled at the sight of the stars, 'I miss you.'

* * *

"Wake up…"

Lucy rubbed her eyes and yawned loudly, she stared at the person looking down at her. She almost jumped when she realized it was Rogue she was staring at.

Lucy got off the bed hastily but lost her footing, she closed her eyes waiting for the impact to come. But it never came, instead, she found herself wrapped in Rogue's embrace.

"Are you okay?" Rogue whispered in her ear. Lucy blushed and pushed him away, Rogue fell backward and landed with a crash.

"I'm sorry!" Lucy exclaimed she reached out a hand to Rogue who took it with a frown, "I won't wake you up next time."

Lucy smiled meekly at him, "I'm really sorry." Rogue shrugged, "Whatever, come downstairs after you've changed. Breakfast's ready."

Lucy nodded and touched her cheeks which were still slightly red. Rogue turned to go and closed the door with a soft thud.

Lucy sighed and peeled her clothes off one by one. She reached for her new clothes and wore them. The clothes felt a bit cold on her skin; she shivered and folded her arms. She was really doing this…

Lucy closed her eyes and prayed that she chose the right thing to do.


End file.
